Thor Odinson
Thor Odinson (a.k.a. "The Mighty Thor") is the Asgardian prince of Asgard and the Norse God of thunder. He is the son of Odin and Gaea, as well as the brother of Loki, Baldr, and many more siblings. He is also the lover of the mortal known as Jane Foster and the friend of Lady Sif, Hogun, Fandril, and Volstagg. Powers *'God-like Strength:' Due to being half Asgardian-half Elder God, Thor possesses incredible, phenomenal strength that far surpasses that of his fellow Asgardians, being strong enough to fight the Hulk one on one and hurl a Frost Giant by his weapon. **'God-like Stamina:' Thor's strength also has endowed him with stamina that can last days, weeks, months and even years without resting. *'Invulnerability:' Also attributed to his mixed bloodlines, Thor has shown tremendous invulernability, being able to withstand blows from Hercules, battle an army of Frost Giants for months without rest, and travel in space without a space suit. *'Atmokinesis:' As the God of Thunder/Storms, Thor has total control of the weather. He's used his power to accomplish feats such as bringing a week long rainstorm to a drought ridden field, or summon a hurricane to scare off an invading Communist army. *'Limited Terrakinesis:' Being the son of Gaea, Thor has some earth manipulating powers. *'God-like Speed:' Despite his massive frame, Thor possesses the speed of light while on the planet Earth, however is known to fly at the speed of sound when living in his home of Asgard. **'God-like Reflexes:' Thor's godlike speed has also allowed him to possess godlike reflexes that allow him to catch objects and other materials before they even hit him. *'God-like Senses:' Thor possesses senses that are godlike in nature. His sight, smell, hearing and feeling senses are known to have the ability to reach distances beyond measure. *'God-like Healing:' Though he is invulnerable, Thor can be injured, but like all Asgardians, he has an regenerative healing process, though it's not as fast as Wolverine or the Hulk's. His healing factor also makes him resilient to virtually all poisons and ailments. *'Extended Longevity': Although not immortal as others are meant to believe, Thor is known to be an extraordinarily slow aging being. Like all the other Asgardians, Thor can live for centuries in his physical prime rather than aging in an average lifespan. *'Hurricane Breath:' Thor can create gale force winds with his breath. *'Superhuman Ventriloquism:' In at least one Silver Age story, Thor showed the power to perform "super ventriloquism". Mjolnir Based Powers Alongside his physical abilities, Thor is known to possess a mighty hammer named Mjolnir and his preferred weapon of choice. The weapon also has several enhancing attributes to Thors abilities as well. Mjolnir was forged out of a dying star and only is wielded by the most worthy of beings and even Thor is no exception to the rule. Mjolnir is an unbelievably powerful blunt weapon, able to smash and shatter metal buildings and mountains with ridiculous ease. The hammer is also known to be thrown and contacted possibly mentally by it's master and comes to his or her aid when it's summoned. *'Flight:' Upon holding the strap on the handle of Mjolnir and tossing it up while holding on, Thor is capable of actually flying at speeds ranging from the speed of sound to that of the speed of light. *'Atmokinetic Channeling:' Physically Thor is capable of manipulating the atmosphere, however his hammer allows him to conduct it much better than without. It channels his atmokinetic powers and allows him to conduct millions of watts of lightning and even allow him to create tornadoes with just rotating the hammer within mid-flight like a helicopter. With Mjolnir, Thor can summon even the most devastating lightning storms on a cosmic level. *'Resurrection:' Mjolnir is known to have the power of actually resurrecting people that have died. Thor demonstrated such a power after he wrongfully killed a man. Abilities Thor is known to be a great warrior and because of his warrior status, he's been known to have amazing abilities that allow him to fight in battle. *'Weapons Expert:' Thor, being a warrior is actually known to possess immense knowledge on how to use a variety of different weapons such as hammers, mallets, swords, battle axes and spears. He is an extremely proficient and masterful fighter with his legendary hammer Mjolnir. *'Hand to Hand Combat:' Thor is also known to possess amazing hand to hand combat skills that he has demonstrated on a variety of occasions. *'Multi-Lingual:' Thor is known to have demonstrated his ability to speak all the languages of the nine realms. He understands the languages of Midgard and various other alien languages as well. Quotes Navigation Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Heroes who can fly Category:Fantasy Heroes Category:In Love Category:Arrogant Category:Speedsters Category:Brutes Category:Empowered Category:Warriors Category:Gladiators Category:Master Combatants Category:Corporate Mascots Category:Villain's Crush Category:Titular Category:Siblings Category:Wise Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Monarchs Category:Elementals Category:Adventurers Category:Vikings Category:Mythology Category:Death Battle Heroes Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:Aliens Category:Knights Category:The Messiah Category:Egomaniacs Category:Benevolent Rulers Category:Revived Category:One-Man Army Category:Classic Heroes Category:Protectors Category:Rescuers Category:Healers Category:Feminists Category:Armored Category:Super Power Beat Down Category:Magic Category:Universal Protection Category:Elderly Category:Harbingers Category:Hulk Heroes Category:Aristocrats Category:Successful Category:Martyr Category:Possessors Category:Archenemy Category:Hope Bringer Category:Outright Category:Demigods Category:Male Category:Neutral Good Category:Determinators Category:Lethal Category:Philanthropists Category:Selfless Category:Honorable Category:War Heroes Category:Legacy Category:Role Models Category:Anti-Fascists Category:The Icon Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Famous Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Spiderman Characters Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Humanoid Category:Related to Villain Category:Monster Slayers Category:Anti-Communists Category:Anti-Nihilists Category:Evil exterminators Category:Cosmic Protection Category:Berserkers Category:Deities Category:Collector of Powers Category:Harmonizers Category:Legendary Heroes Category:Sage Category:Heroes from the past Category:Patriots Category:Destructive Category:Wrestlers Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Wayward Heroes Category:Tragic Category:Forgivers Category:Merciful Category:Extravagant Category:Heroes who survived from disasters Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Phineas and Ferb Heroes